Saw chain for chain saws typically includes a plurality of links, such as cutter links, drive/connector links, and tie straps, coupled to one another by rivets. The rivets may be integrated rivets that form a part of a tie strap or a cutter link. A factor in saw chain life is rivet wear, which is related to surface hardness of a rivet. Integrated rivets have a high wear region on the shoulder of the rivet. After a certain amount of wear in these regions, a saw chain must be replaced. Replacement is costly due to the cost of a new saw chain but also costs associated with the time required to remove a worn out saw chain and install a new saw chain.